der_dunkle_turmfandomcom-20200213-history
Revision von Schwarz
Nachdem Stephen King sich im Jahr 2003 entschlossen hatte, den Dunkler-Turm-Zyklus zu beenden, veröffentlichte er eine überarbeitete Version des ersten Teil Schwarz. Nach eigenen Aussagen habe sich seine Sprache seit dem ersten Teil soweit verändert, dass dieser nicht mehr zu den darauf folgenden passte. Im Zuge dieser Veränderungen wurden einige Dinge wie Ereignisse, Namen oder Städte verändert, hinzugefügt oder weggelassen. Hier eine Übersicht: Neu hinzugefügt * King stellt der Geschichte ein Zitat aus Thomas Wolfes Roman Schau heimwärts, Engel! voran, außerdem wird im Stil der letzten drei Teile die Zahl 19 erwähnt sowie das einleitende Wort Wiederaufnahme hinzugefügt. * Die erst später erwähnten Feste Neue Erde und Frische Commala in Gilead werden schon jetzt eingeführt. * Auch werden die Sterne Alte Mutter und Alter Stern bereits hier erwähnt (siehe auch die Legende vom Alten Stern). * Jake Chambers hat schon jetzt den Spitznamen "Bama'' von der Haushälterin seiner Eltern bekommen. * Während der Schlacht am Jericho Hill wird beschrieben, dass Cuthbert Allgood in das Horn der Deschain bläst. Nach seinem Tod nimmt Roland Deschain dieses Horn nicht an sich, obwohl es seine Pflicht gewesen wäre. * Hax' Henker wird mit Namen genannt. Es ist Charles, Sohn des Charles]]. * Corts Vorgänger hieß Mark. Er wurde hinter dem Großen Saal am Hofe von Steven Deschain erstochen. * Das Orakel gibt Roland einen Hinweis mit auf den Weg. Er soll auf die Rosen und die Nichtgefundene Tür achten. Auch hier wird wieder einiges der späteren Handlung (vor allem der letzten drei Teile) vorweggenommen. * Als Roland sich eine Zigarette dreht, erfahren wir schon, dass ihm dazu bald einige Finger fehlen werden (Grund: die Attacke der Monsterhummer zu Beginn von Band 2). * Rolands Mutter Gabrielle Deschain hatte den Mädchennamen Gabrielle Veriss, Tochter des Alan und wurde auch Gabrielle von den Wassern genannt. * Steven Deschain stand kurz davor, Dinh von Gilead zu werden, doch dann wurde er von Marten hintergangen. * Brown spricht in der Sprache der Manni, da seine verstorbene Frau aus dieser Personengruppe stammt. * Rolands Freund und Schildknecht Sheemie Ruiz wird erwähnt. * Sylvia Pittston ist der Meinung, dass der Versucher (also der Scharlachrote König) für die bösen Maschinen der LaMerk Foundry veranwortlich ist. * Die Fähigkeit, seinen eigenen Körper beim Sterben zuzusehen, wird den Manni zugeschrieben und nicht mehr den Anhängern des Khef in der achten Stufe. * Ein Unsichtbarer in unserer Welt ist in der Welt von Gilead ein Nicht-Mann. * Weitere Geräte der North Central Positronics werden erwähnt. * Roland hat ein Déjà vu, als er Sylvia Pittston predigen hört. * Rhea vom Cöos und ihre Rolle beim Tod von Susan Delgado wird bereits hier erwähnt. * Der Scharlachrote König wird das erste Mal erwähnt und auch seine Rolle (seine Besetzung des Dunklen Turms) wird schon im ersten Teil deutlich. * Was bisher nur vermutet wurde, bestätigt sich nun: Der Klavierspieler Sheb aus Tull ist tatsächlich der Sheb aus Hambry; Roland erkennt ihn wieder. * Ein Taheen ist auf der Suche nach einem Ort mit Namen Algul Siento. Es wird hier noch nicht erwähnt, wo dieser Ort ist oder welche Aufgabe er hat, aber es wird ein deutlicher Hinweis auf Susannah und Der Turm gesetzt. * In Rolands Palaver mit dem Mann in Schwarz verwendet dieser das Wort Wiederaufnahme und deutet damit an, dass Rolands Vorstellung, er komme in seiner Suche nach dem Turm immer weiter voran, falsch ist. Das würde auch Rolands häufige Déjà vus erklären. * Man kann Arroyos im harten, verkrusteten Stein der Mohainewüste finden. * Es wird behauptet, dass die Stadt Lud vor 2000 Jahren unserem New York City glich. * Roland sagt, er stamme aus Innerwelt. * Das Königreich Garlan befindet sich westlich von Gilead. * Man erfährt, dass Roland schon lange nach dem alten Königreich Mittwelt sucht, denn dort gibt es angeblich noch fruchtbare, grüne Länder, was er kaum glauben kann. * Roland nennt den Großen Saal (in dem der Frühlingstanz stattfindet, neue Bezeichnung: Kotillon der Saatnacht) auch Westsaal. * Neuerdings hat Tull in seiner Nähe einen Bahnhof. * Es wird enthüllt, dass das Westliche Meer der Rand der Welt ist. Damit klärt sich auch das folgende Sprichwort: Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein? Am Westende der Welt?. * Es wird bereits jetzt erwähnt, dass Jake zu den Mid-Town-Bahnen zum Bowlen geht. Bisher war dies erst in Tot der Fall. * Jenseits von Mittwelt liegt Endwelt, wo auch der Dunkle Turm steht. Sylvia Pittston behauptet in der neuen Version, dass Gott die Reulosen an den Ort der brennenden Dunkelheit, jenseits von Endwelt, verstoßen werde. * Na'ar ist vermutlich ein Begriff der Manni mit der Bedeutung "Hölle". * Der Ausdruck Dan-Dinh wurde bisher erst in den späteren Romanen genannt, ebenso der Begriff Ka-Babbies für die jungen Gefährten eines Ka-Tets. Weiterhin wird schon der Gruß Lange Tage und angenehme Nächte eingeführt. * Man lernt die Buckas kennen: zweisitzige Kutschen mit einer kleinen Ladefläche. * In Tull werden Dollar als "Griene" bezeichnet. * Zwischen Pricetown und Tull werden Kermesbeeren angebaut, außerdem Mais und Bohnen. * Wir lernen ein neues Sprichwort kennen: Sprechende Tiere sind zäh. * Der Feuer-Reim, den Roland beim Entfachen eines Feuers murmelt, ist neu. Ebenso das Schlaflied Kleiner Spatz aus Rolands Kindertagen. Gleiches gilt für das Spiel Kaiser, wie viel Schritte darf ich gehen?, das auch aus unserer Welt bekannt ist; später wichtig werden die hier erstmals auftauchenden Nonsenswörter "schripp und schrapp und schrull" (siehe auch Reime aus Mittwelt). * Der Film Zorro wird ebenfalls erwähnt. Geändert * Aileen Ritter ist nicht mehr Rolands Geliebte in Gilead. Auch wenn er mit ihr nach seiner Ankunft aus Hambry tanzt und seine Eltern sie als ihre Schwiegertochter haben wollen, bleibt Susan Delgado seine einzige wirkliche Geliebte. * Auch in der neuen Version ist Allie aus Tull Rolands Geliebte und stirbt durch seine Revolver. Doch jetzt bettelt sie um ihren Tod, da sie zuvor dem Mann in Schwarz in die Hände gefallen ist: Sie erhält die Nachricht, dass Nort, sobald sie ihm gegenüber das Wort Neunzehn ausspricht, ihr alles erzählt, was er im Jenseits gesehen hat. Allie ist dazu verdammt, verrückt zu werden, entweder, weil sie alles erfährt oder weil sie das Wort eben kennt und nicht aussprechen darf. Sie spricht es schließlich aus und erleidet unglaubliche geistige Qualen. Nach ihrem Tod landet sie an dem von ihr meistgehassten Ort, dem Land der 19. * Allen – Teil der Ausbildungsklasse der Revolvermänner um Roland – wurde durch Alain Johns ersetzt. * Es wird deutlich erklärt, dass Marten Broadcloak, John Farson und Walter O'Dim eine einzige Identität sind. Dadurch kann auch der Zusammenbruch des Bundes und der Niedergang der Revolvermänner dem Scharlachroten König zugeschrieben werden. :Anmerkung: Die Behauptung, dass Farson eine Identität von Walter sei, widerlegt King in den nächsten Teilen. Walter nutzt also den Guten Mann nur als einen weiteren Bauern auf seinem Schachbrett. * Sylvia Pittston, die verrückte Predigerin, hält nicht mehr nur Roland, sondern auch seinen Gegner, den Scharlachroten König, für den Satan persönlich. * Aus der Stadt Farson (deren Menschen vom Koch Hax vergiftet werden sollen) wird die Stadt Taunton. * Maerlyn, der Zauberer, und Das Tier seien die letzten Hindernisse auf Rolands Weg zum Turm. Walter war einst der Diener Maerlyns. Das ändert sich nun: Walter erwähnt nur noch den Zeitlosen Fremden als letztes Hindernis zum Turm. * Walter kommt nicht mehr als angeblicher Engel Gottes zu Sylvia Pittston, er gibt sich auch als Werkzeug des Scharlachroten Königs aus. Sylvia erlaubt ihm, sie mit einem Kind des Scharlachroten Königs zu schwängern. Die "Entfernung" des Kleinen geschieht aber noch auf gleiche Weise. * Rolands Vater wird nicht mehr Roland der Ältere genannt, sondern als Steven von Gilead bezeichnet. * Bei Norts Beerdigung malt Zachary nicht mehr Tierkreiszeichen auf Amys Knie sondern Ernte-Talismane. * Vannay war in der ersten Version einer von Rolands Lehrern und legte großen Wert auf Rätsel. Jetzt ist er auch ein Lehrer in der Giftkunde der großen Alten. Außerdem erzählt er Roland vom Begriff Dan-Dinh, an welchen er sich in Wolfsmond erinnert. * Aus dem gewitzten Jungen von Wheelers wurde Vannays Junge. * Es wird enthüllt, dass es sich bei dem Turmwächter um den Scharlachroten König handelt und nicht um Das Tier. * Die Kutschenstrasse führt nicht mehr nach Süden, sondern auf dem Pfad von Bär und Schildkröte nach Südosten. * Aus dem Fest des heiligen Joseph wurde das Fest der Erntezeit. * Die Gabe der Fühlungnahme, oder einfach nur die Gabe, ist die Fähigkeit, Gedanken lesen und in die Vergangenheit oder Zukunft sehen zu können. Sie wird jetzt als "Einfühlungsvermögen" oder sogar als Telepathie beschrieben. * Der Reim Spaniens Blüten blühen wurde nochmals verändert. *Das Wort Glammer war in der ersten Version im Deutschen noch mit "Flimmer" übersetzt worden. * Der berühmte Satz ''There are other worlds than these" wurde anders übersetzt. Entfernt * Roland Deschains Jugendfreunde Randolph und Paul wurden entfernt. * Der Verweis auf die Kuvianischen Nachtsoldaten wurde gestrichen. * Walter sagt nicht mehr, wo er die „hunderte, oder gar tausende“ Jahre verbracht hat. * Das Brendio's – Jake kommt an ihm auf dem Schulweg vorbei – wird nicht mehr erwähnt.